Tamriel: A Tail Of Two Cats
by AegeusRen
Summary: On Hiatus, may be redone..
1. Informal Introductions

_I can still smell the burning of the fur beside me. The wretched...putrid smell still staining the inside of my nostrils. Even sometimes when I wake up it's still embedded into my membrane. The screams bouncing off walls and back into my ears. The sight of my very brother being torn away from my mother and I. The fate of him still unknown to me this day. Though I know for a fact those monsters.. Those savages..They had to of killed him. For what use was a baby if not for a bartering chip? A chip that was used against the wrong family.. A poor family struggling by with a farm just on the outskirts of Alabaster. A city that just vaguely escaped my infant eyes as the carriage carried me into the distance. The flames consuming the sight of what was once my home and my injured mother. All at the hand of bandit's...And for what? That's the question I ask myself daily...Though it's mostly why. Why did they do it? What could they have gain for slaughtering innocent women and children? Though, I suppose the question itself is mundane. Because anyone who wants peace, and isn't prepared to go to war, is a damned fool. At least that's what my father..My adoptive father...told me before he trained me. For seven years, I've trained for this journey. A journey to maybe uncover a little more about myself. A little more about my parents other than word-of-mouth and charred journal's with reconstruct-able sentences. I want to know them, the childhood I missed out on..and why. This is my mission, my prerogative and my drive for war. War against the shadows of these very lands.._

Tamriel: A Tail Of Two Cats.. ( Who Will Save Us Now.- Dave Chappell.)

A city would pan into view just off in the distance in the midst of what would seem like the third day of rain. This city was built and modeled of stone. From structure to the street's, the sound of light bustling could be heard outside of an inn window. This inn's room lit by the flame of three candles. Placed about the room to give a nice perimeter. Sitting inside was a feline, not a day over the age of seventeen. Her svelte form fixed comfortably within the wooden chair of which she sat. The room was spacious, a master suite with a fire place which was currently not lit. A small oven, which was cooking her recently caught venison. The scent catching the attention of the patron's downstairs.

The room itself, much like outside, had a dreary tone to it. The gray of the slowly setting sky above just adding more to the colorless room. Though the decorative blue tribal rug and small mount heads posted in the room allowed for slight vibrancy. A gentle beacon of hope in a none deliberate form. Slowly sitting back, her hand rested on her flat and toned stomach. Her tail flickered behind her while she looked towards the ceiling. Her icy blue eyes grazing the small details absently. Soon though, her attention was brought back to the bandage wrap around her forearm. Her fur was grey, black leopard stripes lining them just like the rest of her body. This not including her head. What made her unique from her family was the three stripes on the back her her head. Which based from the neck and spread at the ears and center. This small birth mark had a meaning. A meaning that not even her foster parents could provide. However it was something her and her dead brother shared.

Slowly she got to her feet and made her way to the mannequin. Her eyes fixed upon the outfit she had stored on it to keep it pristine. As the stay within the walls of Alabaster had been her time to relax. So she didn't feel the need to carry the entirety of her armor. Though, she felt it would be right to. At least for the trip she would make tomorrow in the morning. That is if the rain had settled. For the first time in fourteen years she would set foot onto a property now deemed abandoned. The charred remains of a families lively hood left to rot in the sands of time. The thought of this felt hauntingly familiar, a sight she had seen a thousand times yet never adjusted to. Maybe it was the thought of abandonment that scarred her from her preteen years that really made it feel unsettling. Or maybe it was just the concept that you wouldn't know what awaited you. Which she never liked..The thought of being unprepared.

The sound of light knocking snapped her out of the silent daze she was in. Getting to her feet and reaching for her shirt. She slipped on the white cotton blouse before opening the door. The Inn's keep's young daughter looked up with a small letter in hand. Her smooth face and bright smile never failed to warm the heart of Ser Integra. The young girl brushed her brown bangs from her hazel eyes before speaking. The way she spoke was mature for someone her age, yet after a lengthy conversation a day prior. The khajiit knew well where she got her mannerisms and articulation from.

" Ms. Ser Integra. The courier dropped off a letter for you. He said it was from Imperial Legate Herald." She poke, her hand offering the letter. A letter which the teenager was awaiting for sometime. The khajiit flashed a smile before taking the letter lightly.

" Thank you, dear. Tell your mother I'll bring the venison down tomorrow. After a hunting trip like that, I'm really going to need the rest." Ser Integra said. The young girl nodding in affirmation. Soon skipping off, the red dress kicking up behind her black shoes. Ser Integra shutting the door shortly after the young girl had vanished off into the red carpeted hallway. Ser bolting her door before opening the letter. She laid on the bed and sprawled her legs out. Reading to herself.

To My Daughter, Ser Integra.

" Your mother and I are proud of the astounding young woman that you've become. The rate of which you matured despite the diversity against you makes us thankful. Warming the cold, steel heart of this old military legate." That line made her smile, a forming tear caught by her finger." I know you must feel homesick and hopefully this lands on the day that marks the seventeenth year of your life on this planet. The first in some birthday's I know we'll miss, but know you'll be in our hearts and we'll do our best to time anything we send. Your mother and I miss you both and hope that you're safe. Best of luck, oh, and one more thing! If by the time you receive this letter you happen to be in Alabaster. An old comrade of mine there lives along the southern wall. He may be able to help you with the beginning of your search. He goes by the name " Leo.".

Love, Mom and Dad."

A small, slightly saddened sigh escaped her while she folded up the letter and stored it in the desk after getting to her tired feet. Soon she found herself looking outside into the candle lit town. The street lamps igniting a small flame through straight row's of Alabaster's cobble street's. Below the waning, but remaining sound of haggling could be heard. She removed her shirt once more and set it on the desk. Crawling into the firm and warmed mattress after putting out the oven and the candle's. Nothing left but natural and city light slightly cracking through the caged window. Her eyes settling just as her body found the right position beneath the sheets. Falling into a welcomed slumber after three nights of endless travel. Her heart warmed by the written words her father. Of whom, much like her mother, she missed dearly.

Yet as Ser Integra's day came to an end. Just outside of Falkreath another's night of interest would begin. Lining the snowy trail were a plethora of footprints. A dark entity with a feminine figure stood looking down this path. Her focused brown eyes fixed on the dim lantern light ahead. The clear nights sky and calm wind allowed the female to mentally plan her shots as she scaled the side of a high sitting tree. A male shadow perched behind the heightened stump of a cut down oak tree. The nightingale armor coming into view as he slowly got to his feet. The male walking with arms behind his back as the group of bandit's slowly started to make their way down the path. The trail of prisoner's bound and stepping in forced unison on the once virgin snow of Skyrim's trail towards Riften. This was Aegeus, an ex-legate of the Imperial army much like his own siblings. Who were perched throughout the various location of this path as part of a task. A task given to them by the Jarl to save his brother's family from a rather cocky group of bandit's lead by an older Elf.

Aegeus soon walked from bushes and stood at the front of the stopping caravan. The elf holding onto the grip of his ebony blade. His matching armor slightly shown beneath the barren moonlight. The nightingale standing silently at the front of what looked to be ten men in total. The elf glared the black clad mystery of a man. His glowing eyes attempting to pierce Aegeus's emotionless mask. Aegeus was a built man, standing at six foot six. He was quite the mountain against certain foes but moved much like a cat. Quick on his feet and carried his weight with ease.

" Who are you?" The elf called out to the silent shadow. As if speaking into the night itself." You either must have a lot of gull or a lack of brains. Did that pesky ruler of yours send you?" His mouth moved a mile a minute as he spoke. His tone loud, brash and impatient. Aegeus would simply hold his tongue as the man would walk towards him.

" Hello, does a cat have your tongue you milk-drinker? You're sort of in the way of our journey here. So unless you have a death wish. You have exactly five seconds to move from my path before I take your head as my trophy." He warned. Aegeus could smell the stench of death from the man with the mix of unpleasant body odor. The elf holding his fingers up right in Aegeus's face.

" Five...four..." As he counted down, the nightingale caught the planned glimpse in the corner of his eye. Three arrows scattered killing three soldier's. The thump's causing the man to turn around. This causing Aegeus to take his move and quickly pull the man's arm back towards the center of his body. Breaking it with ease after it was removed from socket. Quickly he pushed the ebony armored elf to his knee's. The elf spotting another, more slender male shadow flip from the top of his wagon and land between two more of his soldier's. The two turning their heads before collapsing. Two more arrows of which had seemingly manifested from nothing pierced their necks. The slender male quickly pushed the slower body to the side and ran towards the two. Jumping and flipping over the kneeling Aegeus, he threw two daggers and killed the scouts which were returning. The final three rushing in from the back before, an eerie whistle filling the silent night. This whistle followed by three more body smacking against the snow. A female in matching armor soon swung down from the tree of which she was perched. Resting her bow back around her body. The two in front eyeing the man which Aegeus retained.

" Nobara, Argus please free them and get them ready for the short journey home. As for the elf, I'll restrain him and begin interrogation. " Aegeus instructed. His siblings nodded before walking to begin freeing the prisoner's. Aegeus effortlessly grabbed the elf's harness and dragged him by his knee's. Throwing him to the ground and aiming his sword's tip right at his neck. The elf only smiling as his black shoulder length hair covered his devious eyes.

" Alright, who hired you?" The eldest of the trio started off with an easy question. Figuring he'd work his way up. But knowing he would have to be forceful about how he handled the man. Having a decent history with hostage situation's during the civil war. He was quite efficient in getting what he wanted out of someone.

" Afraid I'm not at liberty to speak about that.." His tone was cocky and seemingly full of himself. A smirk hitting his face again as Aegeus sheathed his blade. Elbowing the man dead in the face before pulling him back up by the shoulder's.

" Who..hired..you?" Aegeus asked once again. The elf simply shaking his head at the question. The imperial cocking his head slightly before getting to his feet and resting a foot on his chest.

" Usually I'd worry about stopping something at the source. But I'm sure I'll fi-." his sentence was cut off by the elf whistling. Aegeus turning his head left then right. Tilting his head slightly before looking back down. The sound of heavy foot step's bellowed from behind as a bear came sprinting dead at Aegeus. The nightingale quickly moving out of the way as the Elf scampered to his feet. Holding his wounded arm and retreating into the woods. Aegeus growling before his attention was back at the standing bear. Wasting little time, Aegeus planted the tip of his blade through the heart of the animal. Killing it with little remorse of his action's, The bear falling to it's side before crumbling to ash. Which seem to throw him off even more. A familiar? When did he have the time to cast that.

Nobara had returned from the prepared wagon. Aegeus gritting his teeth beneath the mask, his sister glancing down towards the blood trail then back to her brother. She simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him along towards the caravan they had effortlessly hijacked. With little time to spare and no way of really knowing if there was back up. The trio, with they're completed mission resting in the back of the wagon, headed off to their objective. The city of Falkreath, where the Jarl awaited their return. The moon slightly shifted in the night on their journey. As Argus had his mind set on the prize at the end. Nobara knew something had irked Aegeus about the man that escaped. She felt it a bit to, just from beginning looks. Something was off about him. Though this was something she felt she would address later, right now they just had to focus on the task at hand.

Back in Alabaster, the sun was just beginning to rise. The grey clouds slowly cracking and the orange rays slivering their way through in a shattered way. A small bit of these ray's hitting Ser Integra's eyes. Which caused them to slightly crack open, before she knew it she had sat up and stretched her body. Her rested body not matching her weighted mind. Though physically she felt weightless, behind her eyes it was as if chains bounded her brain by thought. With good reason, this was the day that the beginning of real journey began. The journey to find out who she was.


	2. The Vigilant

As the sun was settling just beyond the hillside, a temple would come into view that sat within the flush lands. The green, tropical location thriving with the lives of both fauna and animal. The stairs coated in a soft green color from moss that had gathered over millennia. Yet, despite the look of despair, this temple thrived with khajiit. Who all lived there to hone their skills, yet one Khajiit stood out in particular. This male stood only two inches short of six foot, his slender build defined and scarred. These scars etched into his white underbelly and gray colored fur. His eyes closed while he sat on his knee's facing the sun which glared down upon him in lack of judgement. The nineteen year old had slowly opened his eyes and turned, an dark elf stood just feet from him. The young woman herself showed pride in her foster son as he slowly stood to his feet. Brushing the black hair from her glowing eyes, she motioned for him to come near. With little hesitation the feline approached. Her hands resting on his shoulders.

" My son, you've trained your entire life from the point you staggered into my arms all the way until now. Outside this continent mourns it's losses..Can you hear her cries?" She spoke softly, Cahya's ears twitched as he turned and stepped back towards the ledge quietly. His hands fixed on the stone railing in front of him.

" Mother, I don't think I can do this." He said while looking back." Despite all my success I still feel that I'll come short.

" That's the glory of risk, cub." That term caught his ear while he looked back." You maybe an adult now, but to the world your still young. Your ambition, your spirit..Despite it's encounters, a virgin to the true grime of this horrid time." Her tone softened, but held a firm undertone beneath it.

" What makes you think I'll find them? Six people, even after the span of eight years. They could be all over the place..Dead even and my vengeance to come too late?!" Cahya's voice grew louder, his hand slamming on the railing.

" I didn't train you for vengeance, Cahya..You may have crafted your skill as an assassin to a razor sharp edge..But that doesn't mean you'll follow the path of the destitute's beneath you. Be the shadow that those men fear, be the hero that the people need."

" Then where does the end to my story begin?" Cahya would ask while turning back to face his mother, his arms firmly crossed across his chest.

" A city a few days from here. The man your looking for is known as the ' Black Claw.' or his actual name Lupus. As my sources had gathered, he was a general tied to one of the top tier squads from the previous great war. I believe a few soldier's of his had left for Skyrim to serve for nocturnal..But no sources on them came after that little detail. So the only worry you'll have is how to break his detail...Now go, gear up and move on. Your journey will only wait so long before it starts without you..."

Present Time..

The loud screeching call of an eagle could be heard as it soared in overhead. Beneath this majestic animal lied a city in flourish. The cobble stone roads and walkways beautiful and pristine despite the dirt that lied around it. The buildings close knit together in intervals, yet the outskirts remained as farmlands. Comprising the city of both urban and natural in sit. Which made it unlike most cities seen in a desert continent such as Elswyr. The sun shined down directly upon it and the blue sky above simply continued to add to such a peace scene which laid in front of the eyes of a khajiit. Who stood above a large temple, his sandal's firmly resting to the tiling beneath. The Greek inspired building a dust covered pearl white, as it were built from marble. The rich material decorating the entire span of the temple. Which lead down stairs heading off into the city. Cahya wasn't tall, only standing just three inches short of six feet. His fur darkened from his time in the sun, but could be made out to be a storm cloud gray. His blue eyes squinting as he crouched slowly. His brace covered hand firmly planted to the side of the feline deities statue as he watched below.

Slowly the wind would begin to pick up, blowing the tail to his white outfit sideways. His outfit was custom made from the outfit forced upon him through his time with the Orco's. Being dirt covered, the cream white color had faded. Wrapped around his waist was a red sash which draped down between his legs slightly. Much like the back half to his attire, the front hung down to his thigh's. Remaining just out of the way for running and flexibility. Much like the leather crafted tight's beneath. Which had straps wrapped and secured to hold small satchel's for throw-able items. Which sat just beneath the double strapped leather holder which sheathed his sword and secondary storage pack. Resting dead on the center of his back was a small rounded shield and layered beneath a short range bow. Carefully reaching back, Cahya pulled the hood that was crafted out of a matching white torn scarf. The hood showing tatter around the brim. A step was all it took and the feline dropped. Turning his body to latch his fingers, which due to his training became like small nimble hooks. Making his way down the building's side he dropped just a few inches from the ground and turned around slowly. The pathway leading down into the city street's was curved and rounded, flush with the decoration of trimmed and kept grass and bushes. Flowers lining the center of the path, the pink roses shining in the desert sun as Cahya made his way down the spiral.

Making his way beneath the archway, he stood at a spiral staircase heading down into the main street beneath. The feeling of walking in the public for the first time seemed so surreal to the hooded feline. The lack of judgement or hateful eyes welcomed to him, greeting with a welcoming warmth the city seemed to bestow upon her guests. Both traveler and soldier alike. His hands resting firm on the flat rail as he watched the walks of life beneath his view. The sight and sound of the children playing alongside the noises of people sharing a conversation or simply haggling. Symphonic music to his ears. Though his trance was short lived as a hand grabbed at his shoulder.

" Beautiful, isn't it?" The male spoke, he looked to be in his middle ages. The color having yet faded from hair or beard. His thick jawline barely made out through his braided beard.

" It's definitely a sight to behold." Cahya would respond politely.

" Your not a typical Khajiit are you?" The man would ask, his voice showing that Cahya's formal response had definitely taken him for a loop.

" Raised in the country, but not by my parents." Cahya would reply rather quickly, one of his various go-to's for answers.

" I may pry too much, stranger, but tell me a little bit more...Ah yes, and my name is Bjar. If you couldn't of guess I'm a Nord from Skyrim. I may be birthed from the cold, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the warmth."

" Cahya..As for your question..Well the answer is a bit different than what you may expect. My parents were killed in the first attack brought upon the country by The Claw's of Azura. The Black Star for short. Upon my eleventh year a kindly old dark elf had taken me in. She taught me how to speak in this manor." He would conclude, leaving out an abundance of personal detail.

" The Black Star? I've heard of them..Rumored to have bandit cells all around Tamriel..some even holding power in certain holds." Bjar would note." I've even heard the one houses hear just outside of our village..If that were true, it would explain to intense population of Imperial soldiers."

" Imperials? Go on.." Cahya would prod.

" Well, just a month ago at the end of our festivals. A man had addressed our city and mandates a few new laws to head into effect at the order of the Jarl..Which is an interesting concept to grasp here, I understand that. But it was something from Skyrim they had brought here..Well at least that's what the Imperial claimed.

" Did this man have a name?" Cahya looked towards the Nord, who had obviously caught the interest of the khajiit.

" Lupus Earth-Shaker." Bjar would recall, his hand brushing beneath his thick beard." I've known of their family to be wealthy merchants doing trade in Morrowind. Their roots running as far back as first Akavirian invasion. However that's just a whistle in the wind. It's not a known fact, but don't mistake my statement for false. They have held ground around this continent for a long time."

" Lupus Earth-Shaker..Quite a name, nothing that I'd feel would throw imposing weight. Then again, I don't think much of anyone until they show their might." Cahya would add before making his way towards the steps.

" It was a pleasure stranger, enjoy your stay!" The man had called to the leaving feline, who returned a friendly waive and continued on his way. Off to find information on the first of six targets that remained on his list. Unaware of the bigger picture that would soon unfold around him.

However, on the opposite end of this world things were unwinding in a different way. Crouching deep in the water was a reptilian figure which gave off an ominous presence. His attire fit the matching's of a dark brotherhood member. The black, leather-strapped outfit reflecting water quite nicely while his red eyes pierced the dim light of the cavern he was in. Just above him lied bandits, which were apart of the trafficking raid that had happened just the night before. After that evening had unfolded, Aegeus would have enlisted the help of one of his old contacts from his days in the war. An Argonian soldier turn assassin.

This Argonian was a nimble creature holding a six foot six build who simply responded to the name given to him by his fellow soldier's "Discord." The reasoning behind this name was due to his disturbed personality when it came down to fighting. His skill backed up his mouth, as it was clear he never intended to take any threat in front or at his flank with any seriousness. His mission was rather simple. To infiltrate the located hideout and kill the wounded elf that escaped that night. Closing off any loose end and sending a message to whoever sent them.

( Blood Red Sandman-Lordi ( Chorus.)

Swimming in closer to an overhang, Discord had reached up and grabbed one of the fishing bandit's by his ankle. Roughly pulling him in, the commotion stirring the other bandit's. The four carefully creating a half circle around the water as a bloodied claw gripped the ledge before a body slithered from the slowly crimsoning water. An arm in mouth, Discord held both daggers drawn ready. The shock factor taking effect as Discord would proceed to whip his tale against the stone beneath him. Echoing through the confined space like a loud cracking whip. The bandits jerking back before pushing forward with slight reluctance. Discord as well moving towards them. With a mixture of blade and blood, the argonian stood just behind their half circle. The bodies flopping around them while he looked around. His shoulder soon struck with an arrow, this causing him to look up at his attacker. Leading towards the bow wielding chieftain was a small crafted wooden stairway. Which Discord had spotted among his ever so subtle ascent.

" That wasn't very nice." Discord seemed unmoved by the blood trickling down his arm, this creating a slight tension in the room. The marksman seeming nettled at what he just witnessed as well as what he was currently witnessing.

" You should get out while you can!" The Chieftain warn with a shaking voice.

" See...Your mistake was showing fear.." Discord growled before sprinting towards the steps, an arrow grazing his front and sticking to the wooden pillow beside him. The dark skinned guard to the elf that cowered on his bed was now pushing back twin blades. The smell of his comrades blood overtook him, the iron scent slightly sickening.

" Y-you'll fall...HERE!" The male muscled him back, Discord losing one of his blades in the reflect. The assassin soon turning his attention back at the blade moving in his direction. Moving just out of range for a downward strike, Discord shifted left and used his claws to strike at his side. The chieftain laughing, turning with broadsword and striking once again. The blade scratching his leather chest plate. Discord looking down, then to the arrow in his shoulder. As the male advanced for an attack, gaining only slight courage. It was instantly killed, much like him. As the sword came down, Discord made his move.

Switching to his left hand, he ripped the arrow from his shoulder. Quickly impaling the neck of the barbarian. The blood spilling quickly, as Discord pinned him throat first to the wall. Using the arrow as a guide before sticking him four times in the abdomen. The fifth blow dragged across as his entrails leaked down. Discord grabbing what was the protector's stomach and glanced towards the elf.

" What's your name, trash?" Discord asked while holding what would be a make shift noose in his hand. The dark elf glancing into the darkened eyes of who he soon to fear would be his killer.

" You'll never kn-!" His sentence cut off by Discord ripping his injured arm to pull him forward.

" Conall!" He yelled out, hitting the stone floor.

" Who sent you?!" He yelled out, Discord dragging him by his arm towards the stairs. Throwing him down. His blade had been sheathed only moments ago, his now free hand still holding the entrails of the dark elf's fallen comrade.

" I'll never tell you!" He screamed out, Discord advancing with little stall and quickly wrapping the entrails around Conall's neck. Beginning to strangle him.

" You don't have to!" He growled into his ear.

" Your...an...assassin...right?" He struggled through his fading breath.

" Not for your hire. I don't deal with human trafficking bastards." He growled in his ear before tightening his grip." If I had a personal vendetta, I'd take your kidney right now..But this is for a good friend..So consider yourself lucky." He growled before releasing his grip and snapping his neck. Slamming the skull into the stone before making his way back up towards the quarter's. Which was a small room that was barely intact within what he believed to be a small ruin.

Not wasting time, he broke the lock with the pommel of his blade and opened the chest. This of course after slightly cleaning his hands to not stain any information. Though as he came across papers of which he stored, his eyes met an important looking dossier.

" The Claw's Of The Black Star?...Well someone was a small cog in a much bigger machine..Huh?.." Discord mused, looking back towards his carnage. Making his way opposite of how he came in. Soon finding his body met with the slightly welcoming but cold conditions of the far outskirts that rested left of Solitude. The city just far off into the distance.  



End file.
